Shawarma, Drink and Magazine
by Mary Hiddlesney
Summary: Después de aquella paliza que Hulk le dio a Loki, algunos de los vengadores le dan un detallito. Mini Secuela The Avengers. ¡Acabo de corregir un par de errores que vi! ¡Muchos errores a decir verdad! xD LOKI.


**Shawarma, Drink and Magazine**

Los gritos de alegría le indicaban a aquel villano que quiso gobernar la Tierra entera de que había perdido. Sus enemigos, los supuestos "Vengadores" habían ganado. Y no hubo nada que él podía hacer.

¡Por supuesto! ¡Después de que fue un juguete de Hulk por unos escasos segundos no le quedaron más ganas de volverse a revelar! ¿Oh si?

El atractivo… asgardiano, había despertado de su trance. Había decidido levantarse, encontrar su cetro y batallar hasta el final…

Un siseo se le escapó entre dientes. ¡Tenía que levantarse al menos!

Se apoyó del escalón y a rastras se sentó. Respiró por la boca. Se tensó y quiso sonreír, pero temía que le doliese más el rostro o que eso sacara de quicio a Los Vengadores que estaban a sus espaldas.

Giró el rostro, aún jadeante. Los Vengadores no dudaron en fulminarlo con la mirada y amenazarlo con sus armas, o simplemente gruñirle en el caso de Hulk.

Se lamentó internamente cuando vio que _Black Widow_ tenía su cetro. Clint Barton o _Hawkeye_ le amenazaba con una flecha directo al rostro. Tony Stark lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos, ¡Y vaya que no lo eran ni un poco! Ni antes ni en ese momento. El Capitán América estaba preparado. Hulk jadeaba y estaba listo para atacarlo de nuevo.

Le dio un escalofrío pero trató de disimularlo.

En cambio su… hermano, el dios del trueno, Thor, lo observaba apretando la mandíbula, pero la tristeza se notaba en sus ojos azules.

—Si todo sigue igual para ti —se dirigió a Stark. Se quejó de dolor y alzó las cejas —. Tomaré ese trago ahora —suspiró.

Ninguno de los Vengadores contestó y él se encogió de hombros un poco, ahorrándose un gemido.

—Te dije que vendrían por ti —dijo Stark.

Sonrió después de bufar e intentó con todas sus fuerzas levantarse.

—Entonces… a la final… si son un equipo —frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

—Debiste tener eso bien en claro desde el principio —contestó Stark.

Él lo fulminó con la mirada y Stark bufó.

—Ahora no estás para miradas tontas, patuleco.

—Basta, Stark —ordenó Steve.

Tony se encogió de hombros. Loki cerró los ojos un momento, e intentó mantenerse en pie. La cabeza le daba vueltas.

Solo abrió los ojos de golpe cuando sintió unas esposas en sus muñecas. Fulminó con la mirada a Natasha. Ella le sonrió pícaramente y alejó el cetro del alcance de las ágiles manos del dios de la travesura.

—Es mejor que no intentes hacer nada. Porque si no… —advirtió Steve, dándole un vistazo a Hulk, quien gruñó mirando a Loki. Y él se limitó a asentir.

Thor encaró a su hermano y lo tomó por un brazo, con fuerza y en cierta forma delicadeza.

—Ahora sí vamos a casa, Loki.

El aludido respiró hondo y de pronto se dejó caer, pero Thor lo sostuvo a tiempo.

—Que ingenuo eres —masculló Stark.

—No lo dejaré caer, Stark. Y no me interesa si te molesta a ti o a alguien más.

—Tranquilízate, Thor. Nadie te está acosando —por fin, Natasha decidió decir algo.

Loki no estaba desmayado totalmente, pero no tenía las fuerzas como para levantarse de nuevo, apenas lograba escuchar lo que decían.

—Como sea. Lleva a tu hermano lejos de aquí, si no quieres que juegue con él un rato —dijo Barton.

Loki escuchó que Thor gruñó y se movió con brusquedad, estando en sus brazos.

Thor se había acercado a Barton con intensiones no pacíficas. Y Barton no se quedaba atrás.

— ¡Basta! —ordenaron Steve y Natasha, quienes se miraron apenados.

—Hemos hecho un gran trabajo hoy. No lo arruinen. No por él.

Thor fulminó con la mirada a Steve Rogers y él alzó las manos en son de paz.

—Muy bien. Es suficiente. Si crees correcto atender a Loki, hazlo tú mismo, Thor.

— ¡Bien! ¿Qué opinan si vamos a comer el Shawarma que les propuse hace un rato? —Stark en vez de seguir calentando la discusión, la apagó con su propuesta.

—Con tal descansar, todo bien —suspiró Steve.

Thor acomodó a Loki mejor en sus brazos y caminó junto con los Vengadores a la salida, para dirigirse a comer el "Shawarma de Tony".

Loki logró abrir los ojos un poco y posó su mirada en el rostro de Thor.

—Eres un tonto —balbuceó.

Thor lo miró un instante eterno para Loki, sonrió un poco y desvió la mirada.

—Si soy un tonto por cuidarte y perdonarte siempre. Es un placer serlo.

Loki no se esperaba esa contestación. Estaba pensando qué responderle pero sus fuerzas no dieron para más y se desmayó finalmente.

Cuando Loki logró despertarse, estaba en una camilla. Con un aparato chillón que no dejaba de sonar a su izquierda y una brillante luz lo cegaba.

Parpadeó varias veces e intentó levantarse, pero contuvo el aliento cuando notó que estaba esposado prácticamente de pies a cabeza.

— ¡Así que has despertado! —escuchó.

Loki intentó alzar la cabeza y logró ver a Nick Fury lejos de su alcance.

— ¡No me digas! —dijo con sarcasmo —. Verás cómo se te quitará esa sonrisa de la cara cuando…

— ¿Qué? Y te felicito, al fin veo tu furia florecer ante todos nosotros.

— ¿De qué hablas? —susurró Loki.

Miró a su alrededor y notó que todos los Vengadores estaban observándolo.

— ¿Disfrutan el show? ¡Quítenme esta mierda!

— ¡Wow, wow! Tranquilízate. No vamos a hacerte nada. A menos que decidas ponerte más agresivo cuando te quitemos tus esposas. Y eso solo ocurrirá cuando te vayas. Y será pronto.

— ¿Piensas que me quedaré de brazos cruzados? He fallado. Pero la próxima vez, todos ustedes lo pagarán.

—Creo que empezaste con el pie izquierdo. Ya no te creo nada.

Loki se rió entre dientes y suspiró.

—Humanos ingenuos. No saben lo que les viene encima… —masculló.

Nadie dijo nada, cosa que le extrañó a Loki ya que habían pasado unos minutos y todo estaba silencioso. Así que alzó la cabeza y no había nadie. Solo estaba Thor, observándolo en silencio.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ahora es tu turno para decir tonterías respecto a su "maravillosa" fuerza? ¡Lárgate, Thor!

— ¡Oh, cállate Loki! —exclamó.

El aludido lo hizo en ese instante.

Repentinamente, las cadenas que lo aprisionaban desaparecieron y se estiró un poco.

—Mucho mejor —suspiró.

—Esto te lo envía Stark —dijo colocando un vaso de cristal en una bandeja y una bolsa marrón.

— ¿Qué es? —preguntó con desconfianza.

—Si quisieran matarte ya lo hubiesen hecho. Solo tómalo. En unos minutos iré por ti y nos iremos a Asgard.

Loki frunció el ceño y tragó fuerte con solo pensar lo que le harían en Asgard por todo el desastre que cometió.

Así que el dios de la travesura no tuvo otra opción que acercarse a la bandeja que Thor le envió por una brecha en el cristal. Tomó el vaso y bufó.

—Entonces… Stark decidió darme el trago —sonrió.

Y en ese instante, Loki se dio cuenta de que ya no le dolía casi el cuerpo.

Thor no contestó, solo lo observaba.

—Dejaré el trago de último —dijo Loki al observar que en la bolsa había comida. Un Shawarma.

— ¡Casi lo olvido! —exclamó Thor, tomando una especie de libro sobre una mesa. Pero era muy delgado para ser un libro —. Esto te lo manda Nick Fury. Dice que entenderás que es cuando lo tengas en las manos.

Se lo entregó por la brecha y Loki entornó los ojos al ver que en la portada estaban todos Los Vengadores aquel día en que él casi obtuvo el triunfo. Cuando casi pudo ser el rey.

_Claro… la maldita revista… _Pensó.

Loki respiró hondo y se sentó de mala gana en la camilla.

— ¿Te vas a quedar allí todo el tiempo? —preguntó con sarcasmo, pero Thor ni se inmutó.

Loki se encogió de hombros, se dispuso a leer la revista y a comer el Shawarma.

—Ahora veremos que tal es este trago—masculló Loki cuando terminó de comerse el Shawarma.

Se bebió el trago con rapidez y gruñó. Suspiró y se levantó, pero empezó a sentirse débil y miró aterrado a Thor.

— ¿Qué me hicieron? ¿Qué me hiciste? —jadeó Loki sosteniéndose de la camilla.

—Ya pueden venir, Natasha —dijo Thor.

Loki intentó decirle algo pero se sentía tan extraño que se le quitaron las ganas de contestarle. Unos hombres con extraños vestidos entraron y sujetaron al dios de la travesura sin delicadeza. Le colocaron un artefacto en los labios, que le hacía presión. Loki se quejó un poco pero luego se acostumbró un poco a la molestia. Lo encadenaron y Thor lo sostuvo por un brazo.

—Es un calmante. Así no intentarás escapar.

Loki lo fulminó con la mirada y Thor lo haló con fuerza.

—Vamos a casa, Loki.

Y así, Loki fue domado de la manera más tonta. Pero ya no le importaba… al menos eso era lo que el calmante le hacía pensar. Ya tendría tiempo para planear su próximo acto. Su próxima travesura. Su próxima venganza.


End file.
